


I Like To Think He Loves Me

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Sick Of Losing Soulmates [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, college student chan, high school student jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Sometimes, Chan likes to think Jeongin loves him, even if he doesn't know that for sure.





	I Like To Think He Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> ugh wow I love platonic soulmates  
> follow me on tumblr @jeongssin to know what I'm doing with fics n shit cause sometimes I post updates there  
> 1) this is hella bad but I wanted to post this bc I already finished the draft and I knew id forget abt it if I didn't post it soon  
> 2) also I'm posting this on may 2nd where I live so hbd BamBam (and happy bday crush since its the 3rd in korea)  
> 3) jeongin and all the 00 liners are in the same grade out of convenience lol you can either say hes aged up or skipped a grade I tbh don't care either way since its really not important to this fic

Chan was three when his soulmate was born.

He had gone to bed, drained of all his energy only to wake up at four A.M. to a searing pain in his wrist. His screams woke his parents, loud and shrill in the otherwise quiet house. They only last an hour though, the pain fading and leaving behind a bright orange timer. It sat on his left wrist, glowing softly against the darkness of the house as his mother carries him back to bed.

Chan didn't learn about soulmates (or why he suddenly had this orange countdown on his wrist the morning after he had awoken in pain) until he was 11. The sixth grade health class had always been uncomfortable, but on that day everyone seemed ecstatic. And when he had told his parents about it, they had told him about when he got his soul mark and that it wasn't at birth, it was almost four years later.

* * *

 

Chan was 19 when he met  _ him _ . Awkward and tiny, yet somehow adorable- the fifteen year old that had become his best friend stumbled into his life (or café, he should say) with messy hair and Hello Kitty pink pajama bottoms, craving something sugary to get him through a night of school work. He was accompanied by a taller boy, loud and energetic despite the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Smiling softly, Chan opened his mouth to greet them only to shut it almost immediately upon hearing the sound of two timers going off only a second off from being in sync. Peering down, Chan could see his own timer glowing brightly under his thin black long sleeve, waiting for them to exchange words so it could stop ringing. Although he was happy this was all happening, he now had an idea as to why people had mixed feelings about timers- the sound  _ was _ indeed obnoxious.

Looking back up, he glanced between the two who had both automatically frozen in the middle of the room. They both stared at the shorter boy's wrist in what seemed to be disbelief, though it was hard to tell from where Chan was standing.

But now that Chan was actually looking at them again, he realized just how young they both looked. _ Too young.  _ He decided not to bring that up though, at least not yet. They had just seen each other for the first time and hadn't even actually spoke to one another. The least he could do was introduce himself first and with the way both of those kids were still staring at the shorter's wrist he knew he'd have to start the conversation himself.

Sliding over the counter, Chan tried to keep a friendly grin on his face despite his growing nerves. As he stepped in front of the two he lifted a hand into both their lines of vision even though he was really only trying to get the attention of the shorter boy. And it seemed to have worked as only the shorter one looked up at first, the other one following his actions once the boy's arm was pulled back to his side so the other could no longer look.

"Hi, I'm Chan. Or Chris. Whichever you prefer is fine," He spoke softly. A few seconds passed before the shorter had reluctantly placed his hand in Chan's, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Jeongin." His voice was barely above a whisper before he cleared his throat, grasping Chan's hand tighter and giving it a firm shake, "My name is Jeongin."

His eyes flickered over Chan's face with nervous eyes, licking his lips as his eyebrows knitted together in what seemed to be confusion. It took him a moment before he shook his head lightly, gaze shifting down to his feet.

"Ah, I'm sorry just- how old  _ are _ you? Not to say you look old or anything, because you don't-!" He started, voice getting progressively louder as he rushed to explain though he was cut off by a loud snort from his friend. Blushing furiously he turned and pushed his friend lightly, hissing out a  _ shut it, Jisung! _

"Anyways, It's just that you look older than me! Like...  _ way _ older than me! In like, a mature way, of course..." He trailed off, laughing awkwardly as he dragged the top of his shoe against the tile floor slowly.

"Yeah, no, I know what you mean. Was wondering the same thing actually, cause I'm 19 and you look about five." He chuckled into the back of his hand. Jeongin's mouth dropped open at that before he stomped his foot on the ground like a child, fists curled into tiny balls at his side.

"I'm not five! I'm 15, for your information!" Jeongin whines, cheeks deepening in color as he stomped his foot again for extra dramatic effect. Chan covered his mouth once again, laughing at the little drama act Jeongin decided to put on for him. At that moment the younger's friend- Jisung, if he remembered correctly- stepped forward, smiling brightly at Chan as he held a hand out for him to shake.

"Hi! I'm Jisung, Jeongin's best-"

"Still not my best friend, Jisung." Jeongin cut in, laughing at the glare Jisung shot him in return.

"Fine. I'm Jeongin's friend," He grumbled, glare still fixed on Jeongin's back.

"Anyways! I came here for two coffees and this kid wanted a hot chocolate with whipped cream. We have a project due tomorrow and we just came to get some energy in us. So like...maybe you guys could just chat while you made us drinks...?" Jisung suggested, smiling slightly. At the mention of drinks, Chan remembered that he was actually still at work and was supposed to close at- five minutes ago...Still, he smiled brightly before going back behind the counter

"Ah, yeah! I can do that, though my conversations skills go down by a good amount when I'm working so please don't expect much from me." Chan grinned at the two, watching as they nodded and came to stand by the counter. The conversation from there on did go smoothly, though it could've probably gone a lot smoother had Chan not been trying to make three drinks in a hurry and clean in between making them. Still, Chan had managed to get both of their numbers (Jisung insisted, saying they'd be seeing a lot more of each other from now on).

Placing each cup into its holder carefully, Chan slid it across the counter so it was sitting in front of Jisung who had been impatiently tapping his foot while on the phone with someone for the last seven minutes. The person on the other end of the line sounded aggravated and stressed, yelling occasionally which allowed Chan to figure out that they were supposed to be back home a little bit ago to keep working. He felt a little guilty, but not too much so because he was meeting his soulmate and surely that was just as important as this assignment.

Jisung smiled brightly, picking up his bag from the floor as he silently waved and walked out of the café, still arguing on the phone. Jeongin had told him he'd be out in a minute once Jisung had started towards the door and just got a thumbs up in reply. As the door slammed behind him, bell jingling behind it, Jeongin turned back to face Chan who had by then finished cleaning and just had to pack up his own things so he could get home.

"Listen, Chan... I- we really appreciate the drinks, by the way, but I also wanted to tell you something before I left."

"I'm glad you appreciate me making drinks for you though I technically have to make them no matter what," He snickered before continuing, "I really appreciate you giving me your number. I'll be sure to text you tomorrow if I can so we can talk about  _ this _ ."

" _ This? _ "

"Yeah,  _ this _ . This whole soulmate thing. We can't just start dating after meeting and I don't really want to either. Not only do I barely know you, but you're a kid,"

"Oh! Okay! Thank Jesus then, I thought you were going to say you did want to date and that would've been a big no from me. Not because of you, obviously! Not even really because the age thing, either, though that  _ would _ be weird too." Chan nodded in agreement, leaning against the counter.

"Anyways, the reason I don't want to date you and I literally never will is because I'm aromantic. I wouldn't have any sort of romantic attraction to you if we did date and that'd just suck for you and I would feel guilty and uncomfortable too. I'm sorry if you did really want a romantic soulmate, but I can't be that. I can, however, be your wingman and get you dates with strangers by using my cuteness so they can't say no!" Jeongin joked, smiling up at Chan as he readjusted his bag straps, waiting for a reply from Chan.

Chan laughed, starting his sentence a bit too soon as his laugh jumbled the words together. He sighed once he realized what he said made no sense before he finally just smiled and let out a quiet  _ okay _ .

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not a bit. We're soulmates for a reason, kiddo. The universe put us together for a reason and if it's to be the best of friends, then so be it. Anyways, I wouldn't be comfortable dating you. Like I said earlier, you're like...five,"

"I'm not-!"

"Jeongin, hurry up! Seungmin wanted us back home 25 minutes ago and we still have a poster board to organize and note cards to write!" Jisung called from though the door, shaking a bit as he stood out in the cold. Jeongin sent him a thumbs up quickly before he turned back to Chan, smiling wide. With a small nod, he turned on his heel and ran towards the door.

"It was good meeting you! Text me in the morning please!" He called back, pushing open the door while waving over his shoulder.

The bell rung once more before the two friends disappeared into the night and Chan closed up the café so he could finally go home.

* * *

 

Chan is 20 when he realizes he loves Jeongin. No, he is not  _ in love _ with Jeongin, but they were soulmates and Chan couldn't help loving him more than anyone else he had met before- except  _ maybe _ his parents, of course.

It was easy though, really. Everything Jeongin did was cute, sweet and endearing; never before had Chan met a kid so nice, it was kind of scary.

He was even cute when he had barely slept, staying up late to do homework or spend more time with him on a weekend. His hair would be a mess, tangled from rolling around on the floor or couch for hours. His eyes were always red and puffy from him rubbing the sleep out of them too harshly. Chan wasn't sure how he managed to look cute like that when he'd end up looking like a mauled rat without sleep, but that didn't really matter anyways. After all, Chan thinks it's his favorite thing because he get's to brush the knots out of the younger's hair with his fingers when he finally crawls out of bed. Then he gets to make him a small breakfast before he inevitably falls back asleep, curled up on the couch by his side while he works on his own assignments.

Or maybe Chan's favorite times are when Jeongin is actually well rested because then he decides to force him to play games with him or bake something for his class just because he's  _ that _ kid. Sometimes he even forces Chan to leave the house with only two hours of sleep under his belt and a cup of black coffee in his hand just because Jeongin wants to see his other friends but doesn't want to make his soulmate lonely by leaving. Even if it's a pain in the ass sometimes and Chan knows he has work to do for college, he can't say no. Not when Jeongin meets him at the couch with a goofy grin and an outstretched hand, promises to help him on his assignments when they get back pouring out of his mouth like he means it. And maybe he does at the time, but he never actually ends up doing it. By the time they do actually get back Chan has to basically carry him inside because he's so exhausted. But Chan doesn't really mind and even if he did he would still never say no.

And Chan likes to think Jeongin loves him too. Maybe it's because he's always coming to him for everything, even if it requires little to no assistance. Whether it's a dumb math assignment he can't figure out or he just can't get his stupid jacket to zip up, he's always asking for just a bit of help.

Or maybe it's because he spends every weekend in Chan's tiny apartment which he shares with a kid named BamBam who's too loud and energetic for his own good, but Jeongin has never once complained. Not even when their few days together are constantly interrupted by said housemate and even his friends who are just as loud and energetic.

It could also be because Jeongin still stops by at his café whenever he knows Chan will be there even though he swears he hates everything on their menu except the hot chocolate and sugar cookies, both of which Chan makes himself. And so he'll order that same thing every time before sitting in a booth to do homework or sometimes he'll have one of his friends hang out with him until Chan can finally leave. Either way, he never leaves without Chan, even when he tries to tell the younger he could go out with his friends or do his work somewhere quitter.

But who knows? Chan sure doesn't and he doesn't particularly care whether or not Jeongin does actually love him. As long as he's around and happy, Chan will be okay.

 

 

 


End file.
